Policromía
by xXKushinaXx
Summary: Transcurren días, semanas, meses, años. Allí está el recuerdo de cada uno, con su forma de ser diferente, actitudes cambiantes, habilidades que difieren uno de otro. Empezando con una base que cambió en algo más, aún con todo aquello rodéandoles, tal vez a demasiada distancia, se llega a un punto donde, de todas formas, vuelven a rehunirse. [Eeveelutions][Cuarto: Umbreon]
1. Eevee

**Serie:** Pokémon

**Autores:** xXKushinaXx/Zontaurop

**Personajes:** Eevee y Evoluciones

**Canción a Escuchar: **Poem of Sky and Sea**  
**

* * *

**Prologo**

_**Eevee**_

**.**

_Todo comienza de alguna manera_

**.**

La tranquilidad del bosque fue aplacada por un constante ruido. Gruñidos de alegría, el sonido del agua siendo golpeada constantemente. Se sentía aquella calidez constantes rodeando todo, unas pocas risas alegres acompañaban la sensación.

Allí, frente al lago, sin ninguna preocupación o molestia, era el lugar idóneo para pasar el tiempo.

Las sonrisas afables de las personas agrupadas detonaban la tranquilidad que les generaba el estar todos allí, los ocho en total, pasando su tiempo mientras comían y platicaban de solo ellos sabrían que cosas. Sucesos que tal vez a otras personas poco y nada importaban, pero que para ellos eran exactamente lo que les hacía sentirse completos.

No obstante, lo importante no eran aquellas personas.

Realmente la atención principal estaba en aquel grupo de pequeñas criaturas, de pelajes café, jugueteando lo suficientemente cerca de ellos como para verlos, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que sus chapoteos, correteos, gruñidos y entretenciones no les molestaran.

Eran tantos como entrenadores, se podría suponer que cada uno de ellos era de un entrenador. Aún en la lejanía, era posible apreciar aquellos pequeños rasgos que generaban las notorias diferencias para quien está acostumbrado a cuidarles, aquellas actitudes que les dejaban entender quién era quien, a pesar de lo idénticos que podían ser en apariencia. Un mechón más, un mechón menos no era nada para distinguir a cada uno de aquellos **Eevee**.

Uno jugueteaba, chapoteando sobre el agua, emitiendo pequeños sonidos que detonaban la dicha de estar allí, usando sus patas Una Eevee empujaba al otro por sobre el agua, haciéndole saltar y correr lejos de allí. Incluso gracia detonaba el ver como aquel Eevee corría a la mayor velocidad que le daban sus pequeñas patitas, ya sea por buscar secarse o por la mera diversión de moverse.

Los otros no parecieron inmutarse.

Dos Eevees dormitaban a la par, o eso parecía, de vez en cuando cada uno de ellos alzaba su cabeza para mirar a los demás, casi como si les cuidaran, tal vez más acostumbrados a ser más serios que el resto. ¿Cómo saberlo?, Lo único fácil de apreciar era que uno reposaba en la sombra mientras el otro le acompañaba recibiendo el sol sobre su pequeño lomo.

La carrera del pequeño Eevee le llevó a caer sobre la que estaba más apartada, pero no por ello lejos, de los demás. Parecía descansar hasta el momento en que él casi la atropelló, soltando un ligero gruñido, se paró para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraban otras dos, jugando entre ellas como si se conocieran de toda la vida, a pesar de que una era más grande que la otra.

Finalmente el deseo de jugar le ganó a la pequeña Eevee despertada, quien se agrupó a las otras dos. ¿Que jugaban? solo entre ellas se entendían, porque más temprano que tarde, a su grupo se unió la última Eevee de aquella bola, La que simulando una actitud algo más fría, terminó por dejarla de lado lo suficiente como para terminar enfrascada en aquel curioso juego que tenían.

Eran demasiado pequeños para pensar en algo más que no fueran sus juegos y cercanías, así que, simplemente, no podía pedírseles hacer algo diferente que no fuera aquello.

Saltos por aquí, carreras por allá.

Se podría decir que aquel día fue lo suficientemente perfecto como para quedar marcado en la memoria de cada uno, tal vez incluso más de lo que quedó marcado en la memoria de cada uno de sus entrenadores. Después de todo, a veces los Pokémon recuerdan mucho más de lo que logran recordar los propios humanos. ¿Quién dice que no se puede recordar jamás la alegría de una tarde frente a aquel lago?

Cuando la noche cayó y se dieron cuenta que debían separarse, lograron entender que realmente aquello _no lo olvidarían._

**.**

* * *

**N/A: **¡Hola! Esta historia la escribo en conjunto con una buena amiga mia, conocida aqui en fanfiction como Zontaurop (Les invito a leer sus historias de Twilight, Harry Potter, Charmed, Naruto, y Pokémon. La pueden encontrar en mi perfil, dentro de autores favoritos), ambas somos fans de Pokémon (y está el trauma con los Eevee) y después de darle vueltas a la idea de hacer un fic, salio esta historia que será de 10 capitulos.

¿De donde surgio? Esta historia viene principalmente del foro donde participo (Que pueden encontrar en mi perfil y que yo dejaré el link aqui abajo también). En ese Fic la historia está más adelantada, por si les ha interesado y quieren ver lo que sigue antes, ubicada en la sección de FanFic's Grupales donde pueden escribir en conjunto de otros usuarios.

Por ahora, simplemente, espero que les guste, subiré ahora la continuación y la proxima semana podrán ver el segundo capitulo. En caso de que los interesados por ver lo que sigue antes tengan dudas, siéntanse libres de enviarme un MP y les contestaré.

Foro: animeato(. com)

¡Nos leemos! :3

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_


	2. Glaceon

**Serie:** Pokémon

**Autores:** xXKushinaXx/Zontaurop

**Personaje**:Glaceon

**Canción a Escuchar: **Dango Daikazoku

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

_**Glaceon**_

**.**

_La llama que arde dentro del iceberg_

**.**

¿Por qué no podía hacer nada para que su sonrisa volviese? ¿por qué no era capaz de acercarse a ella y transmitirle el verdadero _calor_ que necesitaba? Era la persona más importante para ella, tenía que hacer que ella volviese a sonreír. Desde aquel suceso, había entrado en un bucle de tristeza del que nadie la podía sacar.

Había visto cómo cada miembro del equipo había intentado todo, pero ella solo había respondido con sonrisas vacías o incluso lágrimas. Le dolía el corazón de verla así.

—Chicos, toca descansar por hoy— la escuchó anunciar cuando llegaron al Centro Pokémon de la ciudad en que se encontraban. Tenía la costumbre de sacarles a todos cuando llegaban para que pudiesen relacionarse con los demás.—Ya tenía reservada la habitación, así que iré a bañarme en lo que vosotros estáis por aquí y ahora iremos a comer.

Gama, Ammer, Kanga y Amún se reunieron para pensar otra estrategia para que su entrenadora dejase aquel bucle en el que se encontraba metida y volviese a ser la de antes. Pero ella se limitó a quedarse sentada frente al gran ventanal del Centro Pokémon, mirando los copos de nieve caer con suavidad sobre el campo niveo que era el suelo. Una vez volvió y fueron a comer, ella se mantuvo inexpresiva al final de la mesa mientras los demás se volvían bastante escandalosos. ¿Qué se podía esperar de un Greninja, un Simisear, un Kangaskhan y un Flygon? Bufó algo exasperada, pero al menos el espectáculo de aquellos bufones que tenía por compañeros la había hecho reír unos minutos.

—_Deberíamos encontrar a alguien para que su hueco no fuese tan grande..._—escuchó como había comentado Gama, con su voz algo jadeante. —_Nadie podría ocupar el puesto de Maxium_—negó con la cabeza Ammer, moviendo sus manos. —_El muchacho era demasiado grande en todos los aspectos..._—resolvió Kanga poniendo una mueca triste. —_Yo digo de buscar a alguien más, tendremos que mirar bien las rutas_—Amún habló muy rápido, cómo estaba acostumbrado a hacer, con aquella voz rasposa.

Ella ignoró su conversación, silenciosa como era, y se dedicó a cavilar de forma interna. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que apenas se dio cuenta de que algo le tironeaba de su oreja, descubriendo a un pequeñísimo Eevee de grandes ojos castaños que parecía algo tambaleante, como si recién estuviera en aquel mundo. Compuso lo que parecía una sonrisa cuando le vio caer sobre sus cuartos traseros y le dio con el hocico, ayudándolo a ponerse en pie de nuevo y soltando un breve vahído helado que le dejó los pelitos de la barbilla congelados. El Eevee, contento quizás por haber hecho una nueva amiga, se marchó todo feliz hacia su entrenadora que parecía desesperada buscándolo.

—¡A cenar todos!—resonó la voz de su entrenadora algo alegre.—Me parece haber visto que tenían tarta de moras para el postre...

Les miró marchar y vio cómo ella la miró, preguntándole de forma silenciosa si iría con ellos. Se levantó del lugar y en vez de seguirles, salió del edificio, adentrándose en la nevada noche...

...lanzó un potente Rayo Hielo y al ver caer a su enemigo sobre una de sus rodillas, hinchó el pecho de orgullo. El pétreo rostro del Pokémon se volvió dulce de pronto, atendiendo a las mudas palabras de aquella estilizada ejemplar de Glaceon. Rugió una especie de pregunta y ella lanzó una cabezada hacia la ciudad. El Pokémon asintió pensativo y luego mostró lo que parecía una enorme sonrisa serrada.

¿Por qué no hacerla caso? Se lo había ganado después de todo.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando todos salieron del Centro Pokémon, la entrenadora recibió una especie de invitación a una fiesta cerca de algún lugar de aquella enorme región que había pasado hacía demasiado tiempo. Se extrañó en primera instancia al no ver a Keres en la habitación, pero no se preocupó en demasía pues estaba acostumbrada a que explorara libremente por todas partes. Un bulto azulado se lanzó contra ella de repente y rodeó a la Glaceon que tanto buscaba.

—¿Dónde estabas Keres? Te has perdido el evento del día: nos invitaron a una fies-Oh.

Soltó un sonidito alegre mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de su entrenadora para brindarle algo de su verdadero _calor_. El Tyranitar que se mostraba ante ellos soltó un rugido amistoso, aunque pareció fiero debido a que estaba lleno de cicatrices por todas partes. Ammer, Amún, Keres, Kanga y Gama vieron como la férrea línea que eran los labios de su entrenadora se convirtió en una enorme sonrisa adornada con unos gruesos lagrimones de pura felicidad lo más probable.

Keres cerró los ojos, viendo como el enorme Tyranitar al que había convencido para unirse a su equipo, se acercaba a su nueva entrenadora y se palmeaba la tripa.

_Eran todos una gran familia, eran __**su**__ familia. Y si un integrante faltaba o alguien se encontraba mal, debía solucionarlo._

Aunque ahora, dentro de ella, crecía un enorme sentimiento de curiosidad ante aquella misteriosa invitación.

**.**

* * *

**N/A:** ¡La primera parte! Escrita por Zontaurop, aqui vemos a la pequeña Glaceon. ¿Que han pensado de la actitud del Pokémon? ¿Lo que le ocurrió a su entrenadora? Dudas no teman preguntar, de igual forma, esperamos que les haya agradado.

**Zontaurop: **Espero que al final de este largo camino de Eeveelutions, sepáis relacionar los pequeños detalles que hay entre los hilos de la trama~

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_


	3. Espeon

**Serie:** Pokémon

**Autores:** xXKushinaXx/Zontaurop

**Personaje**:Espeon

**Canción a Escuchar: **Yiruma - Dream

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Espeon**

**.**

_La mente y sus recuerdos_

**.**

Alzó su rostro súbitamente, mirando en dirección hacia la ventana a su derecha, sus orejas se alzaron al tiempo que la pequeña gema en la frente brillo. El pequeño ruido que emitió fue suficiente como para despertar a la entrenadora que se encontraba a su lado recostada, soñolienta estiró su cuerpo con calma, frotando uno de sus ojos al tiempo que la miraba. -¿Llegó alguien Espeon?- preguntó con voz pastosa.

Su respuesta fue otro ruido, acompañando de algunos brincos que terminaron en la misma ventana, como si llegara alguien que se esperó por mucho tiempo, demasiado tiempo siendo preciso.

No obstante, los brincos y alegrías fueron remplazados súbitamente por una tranquilidad enfermiza. Espeon miró por la ventana aún, sin emitir otro ruido, su gema volvió a la tonalidad normal y movió su cola desde un lado al otro, ahora como si simplemente analizara lo que estaba frente a así, tal vez absorta en algún pensamiento que solo ella podía entender.

Un suspiro se escuchó.

-No es quien esperabas, ¿Verdad Espeon?- preguntó la mujer mientras estiraba su brazo, acariciando la cabeza violeta. -Bueno, sea quien sea, tengo que levantarme- agregó, parándose de un brinco para comenzar a vestirse y a tender a quien fuera que apareció.

Espeon le miró alejarse una vez estuvo lista, bajando con un salto sutil, caminó detrás de la mujer, sentándose a una distancia prudente una vez la vio abrir la puerta para hablar con el hombre que había llegado. Por sus ropas podría deducirse que se trataba de algún entrenador perdido en el bosque, lo normal realmente, mucha gente llegaba a ese pequeño claro perdido intentando llegar a alguna ciudad cercana.

Su entrenadora, siendo tan ella, le indicó y pidió a uno de sus otro pokémon acompañara al hombre hasta la ciudad. El elegido por esta ocasión fue Absol, quien, dándole una mirada a Espeon de comprensión, se retiró.

Se acercó a la mujer haciéndole un mimo, demostrando su lado cariñoso que fue recibido gustoso. Finalmente, sus pasos la llevaron hasta las afueras de la casa.

Antes de avanzar más, la mujer le detuvo, hincándose a su altura y acariciando su cabeza. -Ya han pasado muchos años y aún esperas que vuelvan a venir, Si no fuera porque insistes tanto en querer verles no habría mandado la invitación. - Sonrió, con cierto toque de nostalgia en los labios. -Pero sería una mentira si no dijera que también me muero por verles de nuevo-. Haciéndole otro cariño y estirándose después, dio media vuelta para hacer las labores del día, agregando finalmente que ya alimentaria a todos y que no se alejara demasiado.

Emitiendo un ruido, que podría presumirse como de entendimiento, se retiró.

**.**

No era una novedad para los Pokémon de la zona ver a aquella Espeon sentada mirando la laguna del Bosque, desde que era una pequeña Eevee cada tanto se le podía ver sentada allí, mirando, esperando, a veces simplemente dormitando.

Siempre llegaba hasta la zona, daba una vuelta y aguardaba.

¿Que esperaba?

Solo ella misma lo sabía. Bueno, ella y su entrenadora, después de todo, aquello comenzó gracias a la misma. Quien diría que un Pokémon tuviera la suficiente memoria para recordar algo que ocurrió hace años y fue cuando apenas salía de su huevo. ¡Uno esperaría que lo olvidara! Como los bebes humanos que difícilmente recuerdan los acontecimientos de sus primeros años de vida.

Pero allí continuaba, y su entrenadora no le diría nada al respecto. Ya se había dado cuenta de que su Espeon era algo cabeza dura cuando de relaciones se trataba, parecía empeñada en mantener el recuerdo y la idea de que en algún momento, ellos volvieran a aparecer allí.

Los otros Pokémon simplemente le dejaban ser, acompañándole y jugando con ella a ratos.

En algún momento ellos debían volver a aparecer. Después de todo, las visitas eran más comunes de personas que conocían el lugar a desconocidos perdidos, al final de cuentas, aquella zona estaba demasiado oculta entre montañas y rutas diversas que hacían difícil el encontrarla. -eso explicaría también porque los pokémon preferían el vivir allí-.

Era notorio que pasaron los años y no volvieron. Llegó un punto donde su propia entrenadora prefirió enviar una invitación, tanto para su alegría, como la de su pequeño Pokémon Violeta.

Espeon solo esperaba que ya llegaran pronto, era el único pensamiento que rondaba su mente mientras miraba el lago, utilizando sus habilidades psíquicas para emitir pequeñas ondas sobre el mismo. Llegado a ese punto, prefirió llegar a la conclusión de que lo mejor era no impacientarse ni esperar que fuera cualquier persona que apareciera, dejaría ser al tiempo hasta que ellos volverian a aparecer.

Finalmente, cuando ya pensó que fue el tiempo suficiente y calculó que era momento de comer, decidió dar media vuelta, no percatándose de la sombra que se cernía sobre sí.

Después de todo, se dice que las cosas ocurren cuando ya no las estas esperando.

**.**

* * *

**N/A: **Esperamos que les guste.

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_


	4. Flareon

**Serie:** Pokémon

**Autores:** xXKushinaXx/Zontaurop

**Personaje**:Espeon

**Canción a Escuchar:** AnoHana - "Last Train Home ~ Still far"

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Flareon**

**.**

_Dónde habita la llama_

**.**

—Más potencia.

Frunció su pequeño ceño, aumentando las llamas que expulsaba por su boca. Su interior llameó con furia, viendo también como la Typhlosion a su lado subía la intensidad sin dificultad alguna mientras que él tuvo que gruñir incluso un poco para tomar fuerzas.

—No es suficiente, más potencia.

Typhlosion ni se inmutó, solo apretó sus brazos cruzados bajo su pecho. Él simplemente cerró los ojos un momento para luego _activar_ el turbo...y derritió la roca que calentaba prácticamente en su totalidad. Paró de usar Lanzallamas y sonrió satisfecho, sacando su lengua a su congénere de tipo Fuego. Su entrenador se ajustó la chaqueta y sonrió orgulloso mientras le despeinaba ligeramente. Los demás del equipo les miraban sorprendidos, pues jamás habían visto que un ataque de ese calibre alcanzase esa temperatura. Una vez pasó la euforia momentánea, todos se pusieron a comer tranquilamente mientras veían a su entrenador mirar un sobre pulcramente abierto.

—Aún no entiendo el fin de esto—masculló tomando un trozo de sushi del cuenco grande que tenían en medio del círculo.—Pero tendremos que ir, ¿no crees Ioreg?

El Flareon abrió sus ojos levemente, dando a notar su curiosidad por aquel evento. No cambió ni un ápice su semblante exterior, pero por dentro _su_ recuerdo le agitó con cierta fuerza. Hacía demasiado que sus caminos se habían separado, hacía demasiado que no se veían...

...sacudió la cabeza y se separó del grupo, sin querer que nadie lo molestase. Aprovechó una zona de sol y sombra y allí se quedó, cerrando sus ojos con calma para relajarse un poco. Lo cierto es que sentía como su calor interno había aumentado bastante y se sentía exultante. Suspiró con calma, relajándose un poco más, y de pronto sintió el roce de algo _helado_ contra su lomo. Un golpecito en su mejilla y él ya se encontraba con su cabeza sobre la de ella, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y apretándola un poco, lo justo, antes de seguir mirando el prado dónde estaban situados con la misma atención.

Vio como su entrenador deshizo su mueca imperturbable y una sonrisa ladeada se deslizó en sus labios mientras alzaba sus brazos para capturar a la muchacha que llevaba el enorme Tyranitar en sus hombros. Ésta estaba adormilada pero una sonrisa bonachona estaba pintada en su rostro mientras se apegaba a él como si fuese una cría de koala.

—_Ya estoy en casa..._—ronroneó contra su cuello con los ojos cerrados.

—_Bienvenida a casa_—masculló el Flareon de vuelta sintiendo como su compañera metía la cabeza bajo su cuello mientras que él seguí mirando la escena.

La llama que ardía en su estómago aumentó de un momento a otro de tal forma que se sintió capaz de lanzar un Lanzallamas tan potente que carbonizaría en cuestión de segundos lo que fuese que se pusiera en su camino.

_Sintió cómo, estando ella a su lado, su llama interior refulgía con mayor fuerza. Se sintió de nuevo completo después de tantos años._

**.**

* * *

**N/A: **¡La parte de Flareon! Eperamos que les guste y lean las que siguen.

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_


	5. Umbreon

**Serie:** Pokémon

**Autores:** xXKushinaXx/Zontaurop

**Personaje: **Umbreon

**Canción a Escuchar: **Fireflies - Owl City

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Umbreon**

**.**

_La noche que te protege_

**.**

Emitió un gruñido mientras miraba al enorme Pokémon frente a si de forma desafiante. Poco le importaba que se tratara de un enorme Metagross con potentes ataques directos, su defensa especial era suficiente para reírse de aquel Pokémon y derribarle, moviéndose constantemente por la tierra y evitando ágilmente caer desde el acantilado de aquella montaña donde estaban.

Su entrenador sonrió orgulloso cuando observó a aquel Metagross caer.

Una pokeball lanzada, un Metagross debilitado y ya había un nuevo miembro en aquel equipo. -Bien hecho Umbreon, vamos al campamento- hablo, mirándole y empezando a caminar. Umbreon haciendo gala de su tipo siniestro le siguió con sigilo, atento a cualquier cosa que pudiera aparecerles por la espalda o por el frente, no podía darse el lujo de no estar atento a su al rededor en aquel lugar.

Para el alivio de su entrenador no se toparon con nada extraño cuando llegaron al campamento que no hace mucho el mismo había armado. Allí era el lugar idóneo para estar tranquilos y descansar mientras continuaban con su entrenamiento sin problemas.

Tomando una botella de agua para sí y dándole un poco de comida a su Pokémon, empezó a planear. -Bien, Ya tenemos a Metagross, hasta donde sé, en esta montaña también habitan algunos Salamence, así que nos tocaría buscarlo a él o sus pre evoluciones- estiró sus brazos un poco. -Pero eso lo haremos mañana, por hoy descansaremos, además necesito curar a Metagross- dicho esto último, lanzó la pokeball correspondiente para sacar al pokémon aún debilitado.

Umbreon le miró con expresión seria.

En sus ojos podría apreciarse que se encontraba analizando al nuevo pokémon de su entrenador, tal vez reflexionando el cómo actuaba este, durante la batalla logró percatarse de que habilidad tenía el Metagross, sin embargo aún le faltaba bastante a pesar de estar en su última evolución. Recostó su cuerpo descansando aún sin apartar la mirada de lo que ocurría frente a sí.

-Ya está. Ahora eres parte del equipo Metagross, espero bastante de ti- sonrió el entrenador, obteniendo como respuesta un ruidito que podría decirse fue una afirmación. -Y este de aquí es Umbreon- agregó, señalando a la evolución, que simplemente mantuvo su expresión inmutable cuando el otro Pokémon se le acercó a mirarle. -Mañana entrenaran los dos, así que descansen- finalizó, dando por concluido aquel día.

**.**

El hecho de que el Metagross emitiera ondas psíquicas para levantar rocas y casi le diera a su entrenador en el entrenamiento, fue suficiente como para que Umbreon desconfiara de él, gruñéndole constantemente y apartándolo, incluso el Salamence que encontraron después logró percatarse de que el Pokémon siniestro no confiaba ni pasaba al acero/psíquico.

¿Podían culparlo?

Casi había matado a **su** entrenador.

Umbreon no permitiría que lastimaran lo que le importaba, tal vez como pokémon siniestro se mostraba algo distante a veces desesperando incluso a su entrenador, pero eso no significaba que no le importara ni se preocupara por él, al contrario, era una de las criaturas que más quería.

Finalmente su entrenamiento les hizo recorrer toda la montaña, extrañamente, para la evolución de Eevee, aquel lugar era fuertemente familiar. Recordaba vagamente la ruta que estaban corriendo, incluso, cuando logró divisar un bosque, no pudo evitar detenerse súbitamente y mirar con un claro signo de interrogación al chico frente a él.

La sonrisa graciosa que surgió en sus labios le logró generar una mala espina. -¡Este es el extra de este paseo Umbreon!- se hincó y señaló el bosque. -Cuando eras un pequeño Eevee, adorabas este lugar- sacó de su chaqueta una pequeña tarjeta, aún con la alegría pintada en su blanca cara. -Y estoy segura de que ellas estarán felices de vernos llegar al fin aquí-.

No se necesitó decir más.

Umbreon salió disparado a toda la velocidad que sus pequeñas patas negras le daban, corriendo como si no hubiese un mañana por el bosque, esquivando otros pokémon y dejando a su entrenador atrás. -de todas formas con Salamence y Metagross estaba bien-.

Corrió y corrió hasta que divisó una mancha a la lejanía.

Su entrenador no era lo único que él _quería_

**.**

* * *

**N/A:** Y aqui el capitulo de Umbreon, que es en lo personal especial para mi. -Kushina-. Esperamos que les guste.

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_


	6. Jolteon

**Serie: **Pokémon

**Autores: **xXKushinaXx/Zontaurop

**Personaje: **Jolteon

**Canción a Escuchar: **Daft Punk - Pentatonix

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Jolteon**

**.**

_Alto Voltaje_

**.**

—_Más, más, más, más_—pensaba con la adrenalina casi saliendo por las puntas erizadas de su pelaje.

Corría, corría más que el viento, que la luz de un relámpago en una tormenta, iba a una velocidad que incluso a su entrenador le costaba seguirle el ritmo con aquellos patines modificados de dudosa legalidad, al menos bajo el reglamento de la Federación de Patinadores. Se sentía dueño de la ruta, sentía como destilaba la carga eléctrica que le sobraba. Desde bien pequeño había sido un alocado _yonki_ de aquel sentimiento que le hacía llenarse de vitalidad hasta límites insospechados.

_¡Estaba deseando verles a todos!_ ¿se acordarían de él? ¿se acordarían de aquel día en el claro? ¿se acordarían de lo bien que lo pasaron cuando eran apenas bolas castañas iguales? Esperaba que si, esperaba de todo corazón que si. Apenas la carta había explotado en millones de pequeños papelitos cuando la electricidad que le sobraba salió por de su cuerpo de la emoción, destrozando el papel que contenía la invitación a la pequeña fiesta.

—¡Oye! ¡A este paso te vas a fundir con el ambiente!—escuchó la voz jovial de su entrenador por detrás, pero soltó una chispazo y un sonido alegre que lo acompañó como un eco.—¡Si que tienes ganas de verlos a todos! ¿¡Verdad!?

Un chispazo aún mayor iluminó la cueva, como si hubiese un segundo sol, a la que entraban y se mantuvo así por un buen rato, prácticamente hasta que salieron por el otro lado.

—¡JAZZ!—la voz del chico de los patines resonó con fuerza de nuevo.—¡ME VOY A MATAR...!

El Jolteon soltó algo parecido a una risa mientras bajaba por un terraplén a toda velocidad, esquivando las rocas cómo si no estuvieran ahí y haciendo que su entrenador diera intrincados saltos y piruetas para no quedar hecho puré de papas contras las rocas. Dos entrenadores que se encontraban recostados en la hierba del claro, que comenzaba al final del terraplén, miraron en la dirección de la que provenía aquel escándalo. Apenas vieron un [i]relámpago[/i] pasar frente a sus ojos y más tarde a su compañero, incapaz de frenar porque el sistema de los patines se había quemado de la velocidad a la que iban. La chica, contó mentalmente hasta tres y antes del uno, el patinador se encontraba en el lago metido de cabeza, con los patines echando humo.

—¡Jazz, esto no tiene gracia, te recuerdo que acababa de comprar los recambios!

El Pokémon se revolcaba, cómo si se tronchara de risa, por la hierba del lugar. Había saltado sobre sus compañeros prácticamente al llegar, aunque había caído sobre el de mayor tamaño, que protegía con cara asesina a la delicada Pokémon de colores lilas. Jadeaba un poco, con su lengua afuera.

_Ya estaban tres, presentía que los otros cinco no tardarían en llegar._

**.**

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
